


Begin Again

by fallonmorellcarrington



Series: Tolerate It [1]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallonmorellcarrington/pseuds/fallonmorellcarrington
Summary: A slightly AU one-shot, set during 3x14, of Laura Van Kirk's inner narrative and thoughts, specifically about why she hates Fallon. Inspired by a friend's post of theories as to why Laura hates Fallon.If there's enough interest, I can make this a series of one shots of Laura and Fallon forming a relationship while planning the wedding, through pregnancy, and more. I don't want this to be a Falliam fic - I want to explore the relationship between Fallon and Laura.
Relationships: falliam - Relationship
Series: Tolerate It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090715
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Begin Again

Laura Van Kirk had been told many things about herself over the passage of time - good and bad - and she wasn’t one to deny they were true: at least not to the public. She was a Van Kirk after all; she had an image to uphold in society. Try as she might, she still fell victim to the petty gossip that ran rampant in the world, particularly the gossip that was spread around the 1% of the elite, and fueled the women and wives of the wealthy. Still, she managed a facade that hid her ugliest self, hoping no one cared enough to pay attention to who she truly was behind the makeup, perfectly polished clothing, and seemingly fairytale life. Of course nothing was a fairytale; how could anything be when she’d lost John when they were both still so young? It had prematurely aged her, both inside and out, more than she both acknowledged and would ever admit. All she had left were her children, and even with them, Liam was her biggest disappointment.

No, scratch that. Liam and his girlfriend - no, no, his _**fiancée**_ \- (every time Laura was forced to think about her, she simply wanted to vomit - she certainly wasn’t good enough for Liam) wereher biggest disappointment. Fallon had been sweet and charming at first, but Laura had easily seen through her. It was easy for her to tell when someone was trying to kiss up to her, and everything she’d ever heard about Fallon Carrington had gone against everything that the young woman had said and done in front of her - until she dropped the act and snapped at her, speaking for her darling son. Liam would never say a bad word about her; he loved and adored her. The problem here was that he also, unfortunately for Laura, loved and adored Fallon, something that froze her to her core and left her miserable since she (Fallon) was such a manipulative bitch.

It took one to know one, Laura knew, another thing she wouldn’t speak on.

Getting ready for the couples engagement party that evening, Laura made sure to wear something simple and elegant - something she felt was always lost completely on Fallon - doing her hair and makeup just so before she left the Van Kirk manor for the party. Upon arrival, it was not lost on her that the sign at the entrance to the room bore the name ‘Liam Van Kirk’, a title that he’d always tried to run from his entire life as she let it sink in: the Carringtons and the Van Kirks would be one. Two dynasty’s coming together as one and with both Fallon and Liam the heiress and heir to both, the power the young couple would have would be almost infinite.

Her eyes scanned the room before coming to rest on the pair; to her credit, Fallon looked positively radiant in her red tea-length gown, the tulle of her skirt giving her the appearance of a ballerina straight out of a Degas masterpiece. Her hand was clasped in Liam’s, who’s eyes were locked with hers, the pair lost in their own small bubble of happiness. Sighing, Laura continued to watch them - the way Liam gently handled her so lovingly, brushing back a stray piece of hair, adjusting her necklace, fixing her engagement ring on her finger. It wasn’t difficult to see why he loved her - in another life, maybe Laura might have liked her from the start, but so many things held her back from warming up to the younger woman.

Laura had always viewed Ashley as the safety net. The overprivileged girl next door that Liam had known his entire life, someone that she, Laura, could easily manipulate to her liking, and be able to control once she and Liam had married. After all, the relationship between a mother in law and daughter in law was terribly important, and Ashley had grown up with Lauraconstantly around her. She was pliable and did what she was told and what was asked of her; besides that, New York society was drastically different from Atlanta society, and southern society in general. No one could say that the Carrington’s weren’t the pinnacle of society in Atlanta, the South, America, and ultimately a huge family of influence in the world considering their power in energy. Ashley was the anthesis of Fallon - quiet, polite, seen but not heard, reserved with both her tongue and her actions, the model wife to stay at home and keep house, and have more Van Kirk heirs to keep the line going - but in a strange sense she knew it was the end, for the Van Kirks at least. She’d done her best and worked her hardest, but the crushing realization that the Van Kirks were coming to an end, with Liam rejecting his birth right save for the signage used at the entrance to the party, hit her her out of nowhere.

Fallon reminded her too much of herself, which was what the issue was. She was manipulative and cunning, a spoiled brat of an heiress, but that wasn’t what Laura hated the most. No, what she hated, and feared, was Fallon’s fierce independence from her father and how outspoken she was - she was in charge, she made the rules, and she made it clear that this was her world and everyone just lived in it. At least, that’s the Fallon that Laura had met - she had changed drastically, especially for Laura, who refused to see it simply because she chose not to acknowledge it, which only infuriated Fallon more. Laura was so reluctant for this marriage to happen - how could she trust Fallon with Liam? She didn’t care about anyone, she was equally her father and mother’s daughter and she still shuddered if she thought too hard that the Van Kirk name was entwined with the Carringtons. Even if, by some divine intervention, the pair didn’t marry, their names would be linked in history books. What scared her the most, though, was Fallon’s manipulative nature and determination: what Fallon wanted, Fallon got, and begrudgingly, Laura thought, not even a restraining order had stopped her from getting what she wanted: Liam.

At the same time, Fallon reminded her _too_ much of herself. Laura could sympathize with her, she realized, watching the stunning brunette swivel on the ball of her red heels, her brown curls moving with her as she turned to laugh at something a friend had whispered in her ear. Being born to parents who cared more about getting revenge on the other, raised instead by nannies, having every single horrible situation thrown at her from the moment she was born, constantly being pushed aside by her father, and so much more were all things Laura could relate to. Money didn’t buy happiness and Laura knew in Fallon’s case, it created more problems than it solved. Where Fallon was concerned, it was a miracle she knew what love was, much less how to love another person, and suddenly it hit her. Fallon loved Liam; she loved him enough to fight for him over and over again, to breech a restraining order, to have gone against so many of her little rules she’d established for herself over the years for him. It was quite clear and Laura had missed it; placing her empty drink down before scanning the room for the couple once more, finding them lost in each other in a dim corner of the room, she straightened her shoulders before heading over to them, noting that Fallon lifted her chin as she approached.

“Fallon, Liam,” she said with a warm smile, wrapping Liam in a hug before approaching Fallon, not wanting to push her or upset her. “It’s going to be nice, getting to know my daughter in law fully,” she said, watching as relief flooded Fallon’s face, returning her smile.


End file.
